Prénom écossais obligatoire
by Louise Malone
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du concours "dans neuf mois toi et moi on sera trois" du Twilight Contest


**_OS écrit pour le concours "Dans neuf mois ,toi et moi, on sera trois"_**

**_Jasper PDV_**

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil de maquillage.

Maria, la maquilleuse me dévisage et se met à râler comme un putois.

« Mais comment je vais cacher ça, moi, hein? T'as vu ta tête , sérieusement! Non mais j'en ai marre moi! Qui t'as fait ça, d'abord?!»

Je ne réponds pas, tachant d'afficher un air contrit et elle s'empare du tube de fond de teint . Pendant qu'elle mélange le fond de teint à de la crème hydratante je souris à mon reflet abimé dans le miroir.

Mon œil gauche est au beurre noir, et j'ai une entaille juste en dessous, sur le pommette.

Maria commence à m'étaler généreusement du fond de teint.

« Je te préviens que ça va piquer. Ne te plains pas! »

Je prends la main de ma maquilleuse et dépose un baiser dessus.

« Désolé, Maria… »

Elle retrouve son sourire:

« On va se débrouiller… »

Je promène mon regard dans le miroir, pour voir ce qui se passe derrière moi.

Et je la repère, un kilt à la main. Son petit visage est tout palot.

Mais elle sourit, ma petite souris.

Je ne peux retenir un grognement quand Maria passe le fond de teint sur l'entaille.

Ca pique fort, c'est sensible.

Mais je m'en moque.

Je suis heureux.

Jamais je n'aurais cru, i mois, que tant de choses pouvaient arriver en si peu de temps.

J'étais un acteur qui commençait tout juste, à presque 30 ans, à avoir un peu de succès et un début de renommée.

J'avais obtenu, coup sur coup, deux rôles de « méchant », un dans Esprits Criminels, et l'autre, de façon totalement inattendue, dans une série française appelée Profilage. Très très français, mais très sympa. Une actrice principale au drôle de prénom mais incroyablement douée, un modèle , vraiment. _**(ndla: l'actrice se prénomme Odile, pour Jasper, qui est américain, c'est un prénom très original. Et, pour info, il jouait le rôle d'un américain dans la série!)**_

Grace à ça je commençais à recevoir pas mal de proposition intéressantes, jusqu'au jour où mon agent m'a appelé, excité comme jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il me disait et il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser.

On me proposait un rôle dans la série Outlander.

Oui, rien que ça!

J'ai dit oui , tout de suite, sans avoir lu aucun scenario, sans savoir quel rôle exactement on me confiait, sans connaitre mon cachet.

Rien à secouer. Outlander, bon sang! Pas d'hésitation à avoir!

Trois semaines plus tard, complètement jet-lagué mais heureux je débarquais à Edimbourg, un gros sac dans chaque main.

Un chauffeur m'attendait, au volant d'une voiture européenne.

Il m'a amené sur le lieu de tournage, le Loch Lomond. L'équipe séjournait à Stirling, il n'y avait qu'une heure de route entre Edimbourg et Stirling et j'ai à peine sommeillé.

La première personne que j'ai vu, en sortant de voiture, a été Caitriona Balfe.

En tenue d'époque.

J'étais déjà plongé dans un autre monde.

Elle m'a salué, très gentiment.

« Salut, moi je joue le rôle de Claire, et toi? »

« Je vais jouer Halle. C'est amusant, parce que je m'appelle Jasper Hale! »

Nous avons rit ensemble et très rapidement j'ai fait la connaissance de Sam Heughan, qui est un peu plus grand que moi, ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent, qui joue bien sûr le rôle de Jamie, puis j'ai aussi retrouvé Edward Cullen, qui est lui aussi américain et qui joue le rôle de Robert, le frère de Jamie. Je connaissais un peu Edward, on s'était déjà croisé à des castings et des avants premières. Il est plus célèbre que moi.

La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de prendre des cours pour avoir l'accent écossais, avec Edward.

C'est une jeune femme du nom de Bella Swan qui nous a pris en main.

Américaine elle aussi, mais elle nous a montré l'étendue de son talent et elle était vraiment bluffante, capable de prendre tous les accents, avec une prédilection, de son propre aveu, pour l'accent australien.

On s'est installé dans la chambre d'hôtel d 'Edward et assez rapidement je me suis senti de trop , tant la tentation de se jeter l'un sur l'autre était palpable entre ces deux là.

Edward s'appliquait comme un fou, pour plaire à la prof (fayot, va!) mais pas pour avoir une bonne note, plutôt pour la mettre dans son lit…

J'avais un handicap supplémentaire: Halle, le gars que je joue, est d'origine scandinave, il a été enlevé, enfant, pendant une bataille et élevé avec Jamie et Robert, comme leur frère.

Mais il a gardé un léger accent scandinave. J'étais donc , moi Texan pure souche, devant un sacré défi à relever.

On a prit 5 heures de cours d'affilée. A un moment elle nous a même fait chanter des chants guerriers écossais! Pas que ça dérange Edward, forcément, qui se penchait de plus en plus vers Bella, dont l'odeur, il faut l'avouer, était particulièrement délicieuse…

Elle ne m'aurait pas déplu, la petite Bella, mais visiblement la fascination qu'Edward éprouvait pour elle était partagée alors j'ai laissé tomber.

A la fin de la journée, épuisé, j'ai repris l'ascendeur pour rejoindre ma propre chambre.

C'est le lendemain que le tournage à proprement parlé a commencé.

J'ai pris la voiture avec Sam et Edward, on avait une scène d'extérieur, un moment de complicité entre frères, où on s'entrainait avec nos épées.

On est sortis et on s'est dirigé vers une immense tente qui servait de studios techniques.

Et je l'ai vue. Ca a bougé sous mes pieds. Vraiment. Comme un séisme.

Elle était assise sur un tabouret, en train de discuter avec une autre jeune femme (c'était Maria, la maquilleuse mais je ne l'ai su qu'après).

Elle riait, une pomme dans la main, et des vêtements très éclectiques sur le dos.

Même perchée sur ce tabouret je pouvais deviner qu'elle était très petite.

Un petit minois juvénile et un air très déterminé. Un petit corps fin, très menu, presque enfantin. Des cheveux courts, noirs, en épis, qui, bizarrement, rehaussaient sa féminité. Elle m'a plu tout de suite. Pas l'amour au premier regard, le désir plutôt. Elle représentait tout ce que j'aimais chez une femme, bien que je l'ai pas su avant de poser les yeux sur elle.

Et puis Edward l'a appelée. Un cri amusé, venant du cœur:

« Alice! »

Alice. Elle s'appelait Alice. Mon cœur a bondit dans ma poitrine, semblable à ces gadgets pour enfant que l'on remonte et qui ensuite sautent en tous sens, incontrôlables…

Son visage expressif s'est éclairé d'un sourire et elle a sauté à bas de son perchoir pour venir se suspendre au cou d'Edward qui l'a serrée contre lui.

Il les lui fallait toutes ou quoi?!

Mais il s'est tourné vers nous, tout sourire:

« Alice, je te présente Jasper, qui va tenir le rôle de Halle, Jazz, voici Alice, ma petite sœur, qui est costumière sur la série! »

« Salut! »

A dit Alice, avant de se jeter dans les bras Sam, qu'elle connaissait déjà visiblement.

Il est si grand et costaud qu'on ne la voyait presque plus!

Puis elle nous a donné nos costumes.

Je n'ai pas osé le dire, mais ils ont fait des économies de tissu, parce qu'on avait tous les trois le même kilt, une chemise écrue et un châle, du même tissu que le kilt.

Je suis passé derrière un paravent pour me changer, puis Alice a rectifié ma tenue.

Sans sourciller elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux:

« Tu as gardé ton boxer? »

« Euh… »

« Il ne faut pas. Ca se sentira à l'écran si tu l'as. Les vrais Highlander ne portent rien sous leur kilt! »

Je suis repassé derrière le paravent et je me suis retrouvé les fesses à l'air.

Eh ben j'avais froid.

Ca faisait des courants d'air. J'ai plains très fort les Highlanders…

Puis j'ai été maquillé et on est allé tourner.

Alice nous suivait et elle a arrangé le kilt de Sam, qui l'a laissée faire, visiblement amusé.

Heureusement on portait des espèces de bottes, j'avais donc pu garder mes chaussettes. Néanmoins j'étais frigorifié.

Et puis, l'inévitable s'est produit: en s'entrainant tous les 3 au maniement de l'épée, le personnage de Sam se retrouvait par terre, « vaincu » par le mien, et je devais poser un pied sur sa poitrine;

J'ai refusé de le faire. Rouge de honte.

Tout le monde m'a regardé, étonné.

John, le réalisateur, a commencé à perdre patience, mais Edward a compris et a éclaté de rire:

« T'as rien dessous? C'est ça?! »

Et tout le monde a éclaté de rire en voyant ma tête déconfite, qui était un aveu à elle seule.

Et j'ai compris que j'avais été bizuté. Par Alice. Ils avaient TOUS gardé leurs sous vêtements. Sauf moi.

Ramassant ce qui restait de ma dignité bafouée je suis allé remettre mon boxer.

Et on a continué à tourner.

Sauf que quand j'ai -enfin- posé mon pied sur le torse de Sam, il s'est mis à rire comme un malade.

Incapable de s'arrêter.

John n'était pas content, tout retard faisant perdre de l'argent, et entre deux hoquets de rire, Sam a fait sa révélation:

« Il a un boxer avec des canards dessus! »

C'était la vérité. Je portais un boxer bleu clair avec des canards jaunes. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir…

Ils ont tous rigolé un bon moment, et j'ai même du me défendre contre Edward, qui voulait prendre une photo de mon boxer (le monde du cinéma c'est la jungle!), mais bon, j'ai bien senti que j'étais intégré à l'équipe. Et puis il y avait peu de filles, puisque c'était une scène avec nous trois, donc j'ai survécu.

Alice s'était un peu planquée derrière les machinistes, redoutant-non sans raison- ma vengeance.

Mais à la fin de la journée de tournage, quand je me suis rhabillé je l'ai regardée, essayant d'être menaçant mais pas trop (Edward n'était pas loin):

« Je t'aurai »

« C'est-à-dire? »

Elle me tenait tête, dressée sur la pointe des pieds, son regard provocateur:

« Tu verras. Mais crois moi, je t'aurai! »

Je jouais sur les mots, bien entendu.

Parce que j'avais bien l'intention de l'avoir, mais pas pour lui faire du mal, bien au contraire…Et je savais qu'elle le savait. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était lancé.

Le soir j'ai encore pris des cours d'accent, avec Edward et Bella.

Il la dévorait du regard et quand je suis parti , les laissant tous les deux, j'ai tranquillement déposé le préservatif que je conservais dans mon portefeuille sur la table, en leur disant:

« Envoyez vous en l'air. Ca détendra l'atmosphère! »

En claquant la porte j'ai vu Bella, rouge comme une tomate, mais souriante, Edward lui avait pris la main, un air réjoui sur le visage.

J'étais moins doué pour m'occuper de mes propres amours.

A ma décharge, le frère de la fille qui me plaisait était là.

Et puis, Alice était un sacré morceau.

Elle se moquait volontiers de moi.

Tous les matins, elle me demandait quel genre de boxer je portais ce jour-là.

Et tous les jours je lui répondais de venir voir par elle-même, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde moins Edward (heureusement beaucoup occupé avec Bella).

Elle soutenait mon regard, joueuse, mais n'allant jamais trop loin. Pas plus loin que la camaraderie en tous cas.

Elle était toujours sur le plateau, bien entendu et je me suis mis à jouer en pensant à elle.

C'était à elle que je voulais plaire, elle représentait le public, dans mon esprit.

Je n'avais qu'un rôle secondaire et je restais sur le plateau même quand j'aurais pu rentrer à l'hôtel.

Pour elle. Parce que j'aimais la voir travailler.

Elle était rapide, et douée.

Je la regardais ranger les vêtements, les trier, les repasser, recoudre un ourlet, reprendre un assortiment, habiller un mannequin, à la recherche, sans doute, de la tenue écossaise idéale d'époque.

Elle-même portait toujours des tenues excentriques, mais qui la mettaient en valeur.

Elle avait une prédilection pour les petites jupes bariolées, qu'elle assortissait avec de grands pull , des bottes, et des colliers improbables, mais qui lui allaient à ravir.

Le réalisateur, visiblement, avait toute confiance en elle, et j'ai plusieurs fois vu Caitriona lui demandait conseil sur une tenue ou un accessoire qu'elle voulait porter à la ville, et non pas à l'écran.

Mais on parlait assez peu, elle et moi, en dehors de nos joutes verbales.

Je la désirais de plus en plus, mais un autre sentiment m'empêchait de la coincer dans un recoin, entre deux costumes…

Et puis, à la fin de la première semaine, on est tous allés boire un coup au pub.

Seuls Edward et Bella ne sont pas venus, sans doute occupés à tester la résistance du sommier de leur lit…

J'ai manœuvré pour m'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

Elle n'a bu qu'une petite moitié de sa chope de bière et Caitriona a sifflé le reste. On riait tous et on passait un excellent moment. Puis on est rentré, à plus d'une heure du matin.

Dans l'ascenseur, comme Edward n'était pas là, j'ai pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle ne l'a pas retirée et je ne suis pas descendu à mon étage. Elle a souri, même si elle ne me regardait pas en face.

On a marché ensemble jusqu'à sa chambre et elle a ouvert la porte.

Puis elle m'a sauté au cou et je l'ai poussée sur le lit.

Après tout, on était deux adultes consentants!

J'ai eu presque peur de lui faire mal, tellement elle était petite et menue.

Mais elle en avait autant envie que moi et finalement le rapport a été plus facile que je ne l'avais craint. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle me faisait toujours taire d'un baiser. Et puis, quand j'ai été en elle, la tenant par les hanches pour m'enfoncer toujours davantage, je n'ai plus pensé qu'au plaisir, et à nos deux corps se fondant sans cesse l'un dans l'autre. Littéralement je ne savais plus où s'arrêtait le sien et où commençait le mien, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, encore et encore.

On a fait l'amour toute la nuit, en transe, ivres de plaisir mais incapables de se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait des préservatifs dans sa table de nuit et le meilleur souvenir que je garde de cette nuit-là, qui fut une des plus belles de ma vie, est quand, vers 5 heures du matin, seulement à moitié réveillé j'ai glissé ma main dans la table de nuit pour y prendre une protection, sans même regarder, tandis qu'Alice , assise sur moi, m'observait , ses cheveux décoiffés et en sueur retombant sur son visage, ses yeux plein du plaisir à venir, tout comme mon regard, j'en étais sûr.

Et puis, le lendemain est arrivé.

On a dormi longtemps , bien entendu, et on est descendu déjeuner à plus de midi.

J'ai cherché à prendre la main d'Alice mais elle m'a soigneusement évité.

Elle ne se cachait pas spécialement, mais j'ai très rapidement compris qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'affiche comme un couple.

Mais c' était en fait bien pire que ça: à ses yeux on n'était pas un couple.

Alors que pour moi si.

J'ai ravalé ma douleur et ma fierté.

Elle était jeune, à peine 23 ans, et elle pouvait changer d'avis, non?

Je ne sais pas si les autres ont compris. Je pense qu'ils s'en moquaient un peu, en fait.

Edward et Bella ne voyaient qu'eux même, Cait avait un copain et Sam passait tout son temps libre à téléphoner ou envoyer des textos à sa chérie, une prof qui enseignait à l'étranger. D'après ce que j'avais compris elle était mariée et il devait faire gaffe.

Sacré Sam.

Et ça a continué ainsi, plusieurs jours.

On passait nos nuits ensemble, à faire tout ce que nos corps désiraient, et la journée on se comportait en copains.

Et puis, un après-midi, elle m'a encore taquiné et cette fois je lui ai fait payer.

Rien qu'elle n'adore, évidement…

Je l'ai (enfin) poussée au fond de la loge, derrière les costumes et on a littéralement baisé. Au dernier moment je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de préservatifs: j'avais filé celui de mon porte feuille à Edward, et je n'avais pas pensé à le remplacer.

J'étais dur et dressé comme un roc, Alice gémissait tellement elle avait envie, alors, je lui ai dit, parce que je savais qu'elle ne prenait pas de moyens de contraception:

« Je ferai gaffe, ok? »

« Mmmmh, t'es capable? »

« Oui, oui! »

C'était ce que je croyais. En fait, j'ai bel et bien sauté en marche.

Sauf que le moment était hyper excitant, voire même délicieux, la position debout, elle plaquée contre le mur, la rendant encore plus étroite alors même que je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, et la peur de se faire surprendre décuplant encore le plaisir, et j'ai sauté un peu trop tard.

Pas beaucoup. Une petite giclée…

Alice ne s'en est pas aperçue mais je le lui ai dit et elle a grogné entre ses dents avant de filer aux toilettes.

Après ça tout a continué comme avant.

Nos nuits passionnées, nos rapports de copains aux yeux des autres.

Deux choses ont changé malgré tout: d'abord je mettais tous les jours des préservatifs dans mon porte feuille, parce qu'on a souvent recommencé le coup du rapport furtif et pressé au fond de la loge.

Et mes sentiments envers elle se sont renforcés.

En à peine un mois je savais que j'étais très amoureux d'elle. Sans jamais trouver le courage de le lui avouer, tant elle prenait notre relation à la légère, insouciante et mutine. Et puis on tournait beaucoup, et on faisait pas mal la fête aussi. Et comme les nuits étaient consacrées au sexe plutôt qu'au sommeil j'étais un peu trop crevé pour réfléchir correctement…

Cependant j'ai souvent pensé à la façon de lui avouer mon amour pour elle.

Tellement qu'à cause de ça je n'ai rien vu, rien compris.

Alors que, à bien y repenser, il y a eu de nombreux signes.

Tout d'abord ses seins ont un peu gonflé, et sont devenus plus sensibles.

Elle paraissait vraiment fatiguée, pâle, et je m'en voulais parfois de l'empêcher de se reposer.

Elle faisait tous les jours des orgies de yaourts , auquel elle rajoutait du miel, des copaux de chocolat et des noix de pécan.

Le genre de truc immangeable mais qu'elle s'enfilait à longueur de journées…

Et puis, le truc tellement gros, tellement évident que je n'y ai même pas pensé, que j'ai rien vu alors que limite ça clignotait: en deux mois, pas une seule fois Alice n'a eu ses règles. Rien du tout, nada.

Trop heureux de ne pas avoir à faire ceinture pour cause de bobo au bidou et de sang dans la culotte, j'ai sauté à pieds joints dans le déni le plus total.

Pas Alice. Qui, elle , a visiblement compris avant moi, que, parfois, un plus un ça fait trois…

Et hier soir, alors que je revenais d'une de ses satanées séances de cours d'accent, qui m'agaçaient parce qu'Edward et Bella se tenaient la main et se bécotaient, alors que le fille que j'aimais ne me laissais pas lui montrer mes sentiments, j'ai trouvé une furie dans ma chambre.

A peine la porte passée Alice m'a attaqué.

En hurlant. Et pas des mots d'amour.

« ABRUTI! IMBECIIILE! T'ES VRAIMENT NUL! PAS FOUTU DE SE RETIRER! JE VAIS FAIRE QUOI MOI MAINTENANT?! »

Elle pleurait, et je ne comprenais rien.

Mais elle m'a jeté un bâtonnet au visage et je l'ai ramassé.

C'était rose et blanc et il y avait écrit « enceinte -6 à 7 semaines »

Mon cœur a fait trois salto arrières, un saut périlleux avant et s'est remis à sa place, au grand soulagement des autres organes de mon corps.

J'ai dégluti, tandis qu'Alice continuait à passer ses nerfs sur moi:

« Je t'en flanquerai moi des « je vais faire attention », pourquoi je t'ai écouté? Maintenant c'est moi qui suis dans la merde, j'ai envie de vomir et quand j'ai pas envie de vomir j'ai mal à la tête! Et mes seins vont exploser, et ils me font mal! MAIS MAL! OHE JASPER ! Tu t'en moques ou quoi? T'as rien a me dire?! »

Je l'ai regardée. J'ai souri:

« Je pense qu'un prénom écossais est obligatoire, vu les circonstances, non?! »

C'est là qu'elle s'est énervée. Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je veux dire.

Elle a pris un vase qui trainait bêtement par là et me l'a jeté au visage. Je ne m'y attendais pas et elle a été rapide: je n'ai pas pu l'éviter.

J'ai senti le choc, mon œil et m'a joue ont chauffé immédiatement et je me suis retenu de crier.

Elle a été sur moi en deux secondes:

« Oh non! Je suis désolée! PARDON! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal! Fais voir: oh NON! Ta joue est toute écorchée! »

Elle a filé à la salle de bain et est revenu avec une serviette mouillée qu'elle a appliqué sur mon œil et ma joue.

Mais j'ai balancé la serviette et j'ai pris Alice dans mes bras. Soulevant son menton entre deux doigts je l'ai obligée à me regarder:

« Je t'aime Alice. Alors pour moi ce bébé est une belle surprise. On va se calmer et en parler comme deux adultes, d'accord? »

Elle m'a fixé, hésitante:

« Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, c'est à cause de..Du…Bébé? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire avant. Tu agissais comme une ado qui n'assume pas son flirt et j'avais la trouille de te perdre totalement en t'avouant mes sentiments »

Elle a reniflé, et ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes:

« Et moi je pensais que tu voulais juste t'amuser avec moi pendant le tournage…Alors je ne voulais pas non plus montrer mes sentiments… »

« Pourquoi tu as cru ça? »

« Ben tu es acteur et moi seulement costumière… »

« N'importe quoi! J'ai l'air de me croire supérieur aux autres? »

« Non… »

« Alors on s'aime? »

« On dirait bien… »

« Alors tout va bien? »

« Bah…Oui…Mais je crois que je t'ai salement amoché, tu dois avoir mal, je suis désolée… »

« T'en fais pas. A mon avis tu auras plus mal que ça dans quelques mois! »

Elle m'a regardé, surprise:

« Comment ça? »

« Quand tu accoucheras »

Elle a ouvert d'immenses yeux atterrés:

« Mince, j'avais pas encore pensé à ça…J'avais trop envie de te tuer…Et si le bébé a ta carrure en plus je »

Je l'ai coupée:

« Péridurale »

Elle a approuvé:

« Deux, même! »

« Ouais! »

Après je l'ai poussée sur le lit.

Son soutien gorge était trop petit alors je l'ai déchiré. Elle a rit, ce qui en disait long sur son émotion, en tant normal Alice aurait égorgé de ses dents quiconque abimait un vêtement…

Et on a, une fois de plus, fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Sauf que cette fois, on se répétait s'aimer sans cesse…

Et c'était encore meilleur.

Et à présent je me retrouve avec une gueule abimée, une couche de fond de teint à faire pâlir d'envie un travesti sur le visage et une petite amie que j'aime et qui est enceinte.

Enceinte. Ouah! Le truc énorme, qui m'aurait fait flipper il y a trois mois, et que j'adore aujourd'hui…

Je me demande même si je touche vraiment terre quand je marche. Bon, va quand même falloir annoncer à à Edward. Hé hé…

Ce serait peut-être mieux que ce soit Alice qui le lui dise, pendant que moi je suis…Je ne sais pas?…Parti passer le week end au Népal, par exemple?

On verra bien.

_**Un peu moins de 7 mois plus tard…**_

Ca va vite, là, non?

Vachement vite même…

On est arrivés à la clinique depuis 20 minutes et Alice se tord de douleur, accrochée à mes mains, sans être capable de parler, visiblement.

Et Alice qui ne parle pas, c'est SUPER inquiétant!

Pour essayer de lui changer les idées je lui récite des prénoms écossais, pour notre fils qui arrive…Visiblement très bientôt…

« Alors on a Callum…Ewan…Alistair…AAAAHHH! »

Non, AAAAHHH n'est pas un prénom écossais. Seulement Alice vient de me mordre. Et pas un tout petit peu…

Je continue:

« Kester…Ramsey…Niven… »

Sauf qu'il est évident qu'elle ne m'écoute pas. Du tout.

Je pourrais être vexé mais je ne le suis pas: la sage femme lui recommande de pousser bien fort.

Euh, c'est…Argh, ouais, quand même quoi…

Plus jamais, promis. Jamais jamais jamais…

Oh, encore? Ah c'est…Gluant. Et bleuté…

Oh mais ça bouge? Et ça crie?! Ca…Ca devient rose. Et c'est…Mince c'est super beau! Adorable même!

Ouh le mignon bébé!

Notre fils.

Keith.

Je vais quand même m'asseoir 5 minutes, moi…


End file.
